Draco Malfoy Must Die
by hugsandkitties
Summary: Loosely based on John Tucker Must Die. When Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood find out their boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, has been dating all three of them, they decide to get revenge. With the help of the new boy Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I shouldn't be writing a new story, but I just couldn't pass it up! It was the greatest idea ever and seriously, I think I'm hyper.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the ideas formed in 'John Tucker Must Die'. **

**WARNINGS: Slash, loosely based on John Tucker Must Die. **

**Chapter 1: Draco Malfoy, the Player**

It was a well-known fact that Draco Malfoy was the most popular guy in Hogwarts High. He was great at sports, good-looking, and he didn't do too badly at schoolwork. He could also have anyone he wanted. Whether it's a boy or a girl, it didn't really matter. The one problem with Draco Malfoy though, he was, to put it bluntly, a player. Of course, the three people he was dating at the time didn't know; he had it all figured out. Date people from different cliques of course! Of course, all good plans have faults; he just didn't plan ahead.

---

Harry Potter stared at himself in the mirror. "Ugh, Sirius, do I really have to go to school?" He called to his godfather. Ever since his parents had died when he was young, he had lived with him.

"Yes! Now hurry up, I have to drive you to school and I don't want to be late for work!"

Harry grumbled as he attempted half-heartedly to fix his hair. It just never wanted to go down. "Screw it!" He grabbed his book bag and walked downstairs, already knowing the day wasn't going to be pleasant. Being the new kid at school was always a hassle.

He stood pouting by the door while Sirius grabbed his coat and car keys. "I'm sure you'll have a great day at school, now stop complaining."

"Not bloody likely." Harry mumbled to himself as he shuffled his way out the door.

---

Draco walked through the halls, people staring girls and guys giggling as he walked by. He head held high, arms swinging and face smirking. He looked good, and he wanted people to know it. He spotted one of his latest catches, an Italian hottie by the name of Blaise Zabini. He had gelled hair, sharp features and was the biggest bottom known to man, next to Blaise's best friend Seamus of course. He walked over. "Hey babe." He said simply, capturing the mouth of the boy. Blaise grinned and wrapped his arms around the tall blonde.

"Hey Drake," Blaise smirked at Seamus, kissing the blonde again.

Draco grinned. See? It was bloody fantastic being Draco Malfoy.

Draco pulled away from the effeminate teen. "I have to go though, I have basketball practice in a bit. Have to do my best."

Blaise nodded and shooed him away with another quick kiss.

Draco sauntered through the hallways, flashing a smile once in awhile at innocent students trying to think. Ah, obviously they didn't know, the only thing they should be thinking about is him. He stopped at the locker of a red headed girl. She was tall, intelligent and was in a lot of different clubs. His second girlfriend, Ginny Weasley… "Hey red." He greeted, already starting to kiss the girl. Ginny enthusiastically participated, smirking at her group of friends.

He started walking away. "See ya later." He called.

Then, walking some more, he came across his final girlfriend. Luna Lovegood. Sure, she was pretty wacky, but she was also blonde, and hot. Why shouldn't he date her? "Hello boo-boo." He said, kissing her. Luna smiled.

"Draco! Just the person I wanted to see… I was thinking I should start a protest for…" Then he drowned her out, knowing that nodding his head and seeming interested would keep her happy enough.

"I have to go." He said, already leaving the blonde girl behind.

He had the perfect plan; they'd never know about the other.

---

Harry groaned as he walked into the school, he could already feel eyes on him. Thank god they didn't watch him for too long. He wandered around the school, trying to figure out his classes, when a tall brunette girl joined him. Well…she wasn't that tall, but to him, she was. "Hi," She smiled at him. "I'm Hermione Granger; you're new, right?"

Harry nodded, blushing. He never was good when it came to confronting people. "I'm Harry Potter."

She nodded. "Do you need help finding your classes?"

He bit his lip. "Yes." He said quietly, growing more embarrassed by the second.

Hermione just laughed. "What's your first class then?" She asked.

"Um…biology."

Hermione grinned. "Cool, that's my next class too." They walked together, Hermione telling him what every classroom was, occasionally asking questions about him.

Just then, Draco walked by, sneering at Hermione, but he still managed to look great. Harry stared at the boy. "Who's that?" He asked sounding rather dazed.

Hermione huffed. "Draco Malfoy. Don't even bother with him, he's a huge player, and is such an asshole. Just because Ron, my boyfriend, isn't the richest person, he always bothers him! He's such a jerk."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I know what kind of people you mean."

Hermione nodded at the classroom ahead. "Well, this is the class."

Harry took one look at the classroom and sighed. Today would be a long day.

---

So, here Harry was, standing before his new gym teacher, listening as he told him what would be required. He ran over to the locker room, grateful to be away from the over enthusiastic teacher. He wouldn't stop talking about sports. Harry pulled on his black shorts and changed his shirt.

The Scottish teacher pointed at him when he came out. "Potter! Go with Zabini and Finnigan and help them get the supplies for today's lesson!" He almost tripped as he ran to join the two boys. Blaise snickered, already heading over to the gym doors so he could get the football supplies. The girls had the gym that day and they were playing volleyball when they walked in. Blaise was animatedly talking to Seamus about the night him and Draco shared, using hand gestures and being excruciatingly loud. Ginny, who was part of the girl's volleyball game, looked over at the Italian boy, shock evident on her features. "WHAT!" She screamed. She aimed the volleyball at the boy, hitting him in the head.

Blaise turned around to look at the girl, his mouth open in a shocked 'o'. "You did not just throw a volleyball at me!" He lifted the offending ball and threw it back at her.

Ginny huffed. "You little weirdo, Draco's dating me!"

Blaise gasped. "He is not! Draco's been dating me!"

Luna looked at the two fighting. "Now, now, I think this is a pretty stupid reason to fight. Besides, Draco is dating me."

"NO HE'S NOT!" Blaise and Ginny screamed. Harry looked at the three fighting girls and boy.

"Um…it kind of sounds to me like he's be playing you…"

The three of them looked ready to kill.

Mrs. Hooch, the girl's gym teacher walked over. "That's it! The four of you will have detention with me after school!"

Harry looked up at the teacher. "But…I didn't even do anything…"

"Don't test me!" The teacher screamed, leaving the four students standing there in shock. Three of the four very pissed off at each other.

Harry shrugged. "I knew this wouldn't be a good day."

---

Ginny, Luna, Blaise and Harry sat in the detention room, quiet as death. Harry scribbled on his notebook daydreaming. He looked at the three students before him and raised an eyebrow. "So, you do know he's just been dating all three of you all along?"

They were silent.

"Well, personally, I think you should get back at him, get revenge." He went back to scribbling. "Just a thought."

---

Sirius shook his head at his godson. "Honestly, Harry I thought I would have taught you better; if you're going to get a detention, you have to have a reason. Standing there and saying one thing is not mischievous, sometimes, you remind me so much of Lily."

Harry giggled. "Shut up Sirius, you know I'm not a bad student."

Sirius sighed. "And I thought I raised you so well!"

Harry only shook his head, still laughing. Sirius and his father were troublemakers in school, and Sirius was always trying to make him be bad, apparently he was too much like his mother though.

"So, did you meet any cute guys?" Sirius asked slyly.

Harry sighed. "Well, I saw one, but he's a big player, besides, he barely noticed me."

Sirius patted his head. "You never know, people change and maybe he did notice you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "No one would change for me, I'm nothing special."

Sirius sighed; sometimes Harry didn't know how good-looking he really was.

---

Harry groaned as he heard insistent knocking on the door. He lifted himself up and walked to the door. The sight that greeted him was strange.

Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini stood on his doorstep.

"Um…hi?"

Blaise shoved himself in. "We need your help!"

Harry stared at him. "Huh?"

"You were going on and on about us needing to get revenge!"

"I only said it once…" Harry mumbled.

"So, we came to get your expertise!"

Harry stared blankly at them. "Okay…come in then…"

See? He always faced the strangest days.

---

A/N: So, is it worth continuing? Or should I forget it all together? I kind of liked it… 

**Review and tell me what you think! **

**Laynie xox**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was amazed at how many people actually liked the idea for this story. I'd just like to take this moment to remind you, this is LOOSELY based on John Tucker Must Die, meaning things are going to be changed. –Cough- how it ends –cough-. Anyways, hope you enjoy chapter two!

**WARNINGS: SLASH! Loosely based on John Tucker Must Die. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or the idea for John Tucker Must Die. **

Chapter 2: Changing You 

---

Ginny grinned as Blaise, Luna and herself educated Harry on ways to get Draco to notice him. There wasn't much they had to change about him…except for his clothes, they were _awful…_and his whole glasses thing, totally not working out for him. So, they found him some contacts, and demanded he put them on, along with some clothes they had found him. Surprisingly, deep in the recesses of his closet, he had some…presentable clothes.

"Come on, Harry!" Ginny yelled through his bathroom door. "We don't have all night to wait for you, you know!"

Harry sighed. "I don't want to come out!"

Blaise giggled. "Oh honey, trust me, once you come out, it's a whole lot better."

"What?" Harry squawked. "I don't mean it like that!"

Luna giggled. "Come on! We want to see how you look!"

"I look ridiculous!" He cried indignantly. "I didn't even know I _had _these clothes."

"I bought them for you!" They all heard Sirius shout from downstairs. He had come home a few hours before and helped them with their plan. Mainly telling them Harry had nice clothes _somewhere _and he had contacts he had never worn before.

"I'm never coming out of this bathroom! He won't even glance my way!"

Ginny sighed frustrated. "That's it! We're coming in!" She pulled out a bobby pin from her hair, and proceeded to pick lock his bathroom door. 

"Oh my god! What are you doing?" Harry screamed as the door unlocked and they dragged him out of the bathroom.

It was silent as they surveyed their work. "Oh god, see? What did I tell you? I'm horrible for the job! I'm ugly, my hair's ugly, everything about me if ugly! Now, why don't you go find someone actually _good-looking!_"

Ginny's mouth opened in shock. "Harry! Are you blind! You're _hot!_" She exclaimed excited. "Have you ever really looked in a mirror? He'll follow you around like puppy with drool hanging out of his mouth! You're going to be the hottest in the school next to him. He'll _have _to have you!"

Blaise nodded along. "Damn, boy. You're hotter than _me._" He pouted slightly. "Which, despite that being a good thing for our operation, I don't think it's very good for my ego…"

Luna giggled. "Now all you need is the attitude."

---

Harry sighed as the two girls and Blaise taught him how to behave to get Draco to like him. "I don't think I could do this…" He said, a nauseous sound to his voice.

Ginny smacked him in the arm. "Yes you can! You're going to look hot, and act hot, and there's no buts about it!"

Harry groaned, flopping down on his bed. "Just kill me now! I'll never get Draco to like me."

Blaise sighed. "Just act flirty."

"But don't forget to be mysterious at the same time!" Luna piped in.

"You have to be elusive to his flirting, like you don't even care." Ginny added.

Blaise nodded. "Oh! And don't forget to send him bored glances once in awhile during class, like you could care less if he was there or not."

Harry nodded. "Okay," He shook his head. "I can't do this."

Ginny sighed. "Goodness Harry, you can. I'm sure you can. It's easy really, you just have to play hard to get."

"Oh yeah, I really know how to do that." He mumbled sarcastically.

"See, you're on the right track already!" Luna said smiling brightly.

---

The next morning Harry was nervous as he stared in the mirror. "This is not going to work." He told himself in the mirror. Because, honestly? How could he look good?

His hair was messy, but Blaise insisted he put gel in it, to make it look like it was messy with a purpose. His eyes weren't covered, making them look big and _green. _God, and his clothes, they did not look good. They shoved him into a green button up shirt. _Don't forget to leave the first three or so buttons undone! _His inner mind reminded himself, the voice sounded strangely like Luna's… He was instructed to roll the sleeves to just before his elbow. "And wear these black cargos! They'd look hot on you!" He mimicked under his breath as he pulled on said pants. "God! They hang down on my hips! They want me to make him fall in love with this kind of get up!" He pulled on a pair of shoes and glanced at the mirror once more. "I look like an idiot." He mumbled and left his bathroom.

Sirius wolf whistled as he walked down the steps. "Harry! Someone better have a fire extinguisher handy, because you look _hot." _

"Ha-ha, very funny. You're supposed to say that, you're my godfather."

Sirius laughed. "Whatever, just wait till this Draco gets a good look at you, he'll be all over you, son."

Harry rolled his eyes. "And you want that, for me to have some horn dog teenage boy all over me? Psh, some guardian you are. You're supposed to _protect _me from boys, not throw me out to them."

His only response was loud laughter.

---

Draco sighed in sorrow as he walked down the halls. He just had all three of his girlfriends (Blaise was practically a girl sometimes!) break up with him. All in the same morning! Apparently they doubted his love for them, and they didn't feel they could be with him any longer. Did they find out? They couldn't have…could they?

Whatever. He could find someone new easily. Now…he'd just need to find someone really hot. Which at the moment was proving rather difficult considering they were three of the hottest in the school. After him, of course!

Maybe he should give up dating for a while…

No way!

---

Harry groaned under his breath as he walked up the steps to the school. He could _feel _everyone watching him, which was nerve wracking to say the least. He knew he would look stupid, because they were all staring at him in wonder and awe; obviously he looked ugly, or they wouldn't even be breathing his way.

Blaise grinned when he saw Harry. "Wow Potter, you look gorgeous. If we weren't trying to get you together with Draco, I would totally fuck you." Harry's eyes widened comically and his jaw dropped.

"I really look good?" He asked amazed.

Blaise giggled. "Well yeah, haven't you noticed all the people watching you?"

"I thought they were watching me because I looked bad…" He mumbled.

Blaise grinned. "Trust me, you looked sexy. Like, rivalling Draco sexy. That's how sexy you look." Harry had a ghost of a confident smile on his face. Blaise smirked. "Now my little lion, we need to get you your cheerleaders outfit."

"CHEERLEADERS OUTFIT?!" Harry squawked.

"Of course! If you're going to get Draco to like you, you have to make yourself irresistible, and being a cheerleader is a perfect way to strut your stuff in front of him." Blaise grinned.

Harry shrugged. "Well…I suppose you have a point…"

"Definitely! Now…you can dance and stuff, right?"

Harry nodded slowly. "I suppose, I used to dance when I was younger and I was in gymnastics for a while…so cartwheels and stuff are simple."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "And through all that you didn't think you were hot at all? Wow. You really have low self esteem." He shrugged it off. "Well, come on. You're going to hang with me this morning so you can attract attention, because, well…I'm popular. Draco will spot you with me for sure. All you have to do is…strut your stuff." Blaise grinned.

---

Harry actually felt a bit more secure as he walked along with Blaise through the halls. People parted as they saw them, Blaise would shoot the occasional guy a flirtatious look. He nudged Harry. "Come on, Harry. Glance at people every once in a while; give them a bored look or an interested look if they're hot. It's easy…just…act like you're all that."

Harry sighed and resigned himself to his fate. In a way, it was his entire fault. He had agreed to do it in the first place. He just…always had a hard time saying no. So, he did the only thing he could do. He walked, well, kind of strutted… It felt good to feel hot, okay? He would occasionally glance at people. Sometimes, if they happened to be hot, he would glance them up and down and…dare he think he could actually do it, he smirked. Of course, there was the occasional person he would just barely look at –cough- girls –cough-.

Blaise and Harry continued their walk down the halls; Blaise felt immense pride at Harry's success. Harry was starting to feel the most confidence he _ever _felt. Then, he saw him, Draco Malfoy. At the end of the hallway…checking him out! As they neared he almost hyperventilated, worried about what he was going to do. Would he stared at him disinterested, or check him out?!

Blaise noticed his troubles. "Hardly even glance at him…" He mumbled under his breath.

---

Draco was standing at his locker inspecting the student body. He needed to find someone new soon, or he would lose his oh-so-great title. He was almost feeling resigned to his fate of having to possibly date a _fou_r-star person (out of five) when he saw him.

He was one of the most gorgeous people he had ever seen. Fuck, if he didn't know any better he would say he was hotter than himself! Upon closer inspection he realized this new kid _was _more gorgeous than him. He could practically _hear _the chorus of _Shake That _by Eminem playing in the background as he walked down the hallway towards him.

Harry walked by Draco, glancing over at him briefly, rolling his eyes and continuing on.

Draco stood at his locker, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide. He hardly even glanced his way! He was blatantly checking him out, and he didn't even care!

Did he not know whom he was walking by? …He was probably preoccupied or something… Draco shrugged it off. He'd get him, oh yes he would.

---

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N: There was a sammich in my head!**

…

**Yeah, so I hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter is their first interaction! Ooh!**

**REVIEW! I'd like to know how I'm doing so far D**

**Hugs, Kitties and Spreading of Uke Boys Asses!**

**Laynie xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I was getting so much amazing feedback on this story, when I hadn't updated in FOREVER! I just had to after receiving a particular review. So, I hope you all enjoy! I'm going to try and update my others - be patient, though. I do have a life that's rather important right now. **

**Chapter 3**

---

Harry took a deep breath as he stood at the entrance to his first class. It was with him - _Draco Malfoy_. He had to be cool and calm. After this morning's production, Blaise said Draco would probably try to chat him up. He wasn't disappointed.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Draco asked, as he began to set his stuff down not waiting for an answer.

Harry shrugged regardless and turned away to stare out the window. This further baffled the other male and caused him to knit his eyebrows together - until he realized that caused wrinkles, and stopped.

"So, what's your name?" Draco questioned further, trying to get the other's attention.

Harry glanced at him bored, "Harry."

Draco smiled, "I'm Draco," and held out his hand.

Harry looked at the offending appendage and chose to ignore it, "Charmed."

This time Draco _really _scrunched his eyebrows together - even if he _did _get wrinkles, this was just downright weird! "So, you're in cheerleading?"

"There was no gymnastics team, closest thing this school had."

Hearing this new information Draco smirked, "You're a gymnast?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Harry rolled his eyes - he didn't even have to _try _to be uninterested, he really was.

"So, you're flexible, then?" Draco waggled his eyebrows - not that Harry noticed.

"Obviously," he shook his head at the immaturity of Draco's mind process.

Draco huffed - he might as well just break the ice and ask, "Wanna go on a date?"

Harry scoffed, "Honestly?" Draco nodded enthusiastically. "I'd rather go on a date with a sloth - they're _far _more interesting."

Ouch.

Not to be deterred, Draco simply shrugged and pulled out his books. Oh, he'd get this boy. Yes, he would.

---

Blaise chased after the new hot boy of Hogwarts as school let out, "Harry! Wait up, you!"

Harry smiled and turned to the other male, "Hey, Blaise. What's up?"

"Just thought you might like to catch a ride with me."

Harry nodded, "Thank God, I thought I might have to walk." He followed the other boy to his car, smiling widely.

A few feet away stood Draco Malfoy, watching the exchange with annoyance. _So, he wasn't just anti-social…maybe he likes flamboyant guys? But he seems like such a bottom! Hmm…_

Blaise smirked, he knew this would be _killing _Malfoy.

---

Draco sat in his bedroom, listening to music as he tried to figure the enigma Harry Potter. He didn't realize he'd been in there all night until his mother came in, carrying a tray of food. "My Dragon, you missed dinner - care to explain why?"

Draco shrugged and sat up, giving his mum space to sit down, "I've just been thinking."

"Want to tell me about what?" She set down the tray of food, and placed her little boy's head in her lap. She began to run her fingers through his soft hair as he launched into an explanation of his day.

"Well…there's this new boy at school, and he's so gorgeous! And he seems really smart - he's in a few of my classes. When he first moved here he wore such atrocious clothes and seemed completely haggard - smart - but _ugly_. So, anyway, today he came to school in new clothes and everything and it turns out he's gorgeous!

"So, now I'm completely interested - he's perfect! Plus I can actually date him now, because he's not such a troll. Only thing is, I don't think he has any interest in _me_. I don't think he likes me at all, actually…" The young teen pouted as he thought about it, "And I don't understand why! I'm pretty, aren't I?"

Narcissa chuckled and patted her son's cheek, "Of course you are, my love. But if this Harry is so smart, maybe he doesn't want somebody just for their looks?"

Draco gasped, "So…you think he wants to actually be with someone he _likes_?"

Narcissa nodded and pulled her little angel into her arms, "And if you are interested in him, maybe you should consider that."

"But…but…I don't want to get close to someone again - what if…_it _happens again?" Draco sniffed and buried his face in his mother's gown.

"Well, that's a risk you'll have to take, isn't it? If you really want to date this Harry boy, perhaps you should get to know him first, and let him get to know you."

Draco nodded, "Maybe…"

Narcissa pulled her son into a hug, "I'll let you think about it, my little Dragon. Make sure to eat, though." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and left his room, allowing her little boy to think. She just hoped he made the right choice.

Meanwhile, Draco laid back on his bed, tons of thoughts flowing through his mind.

_Let him get to know __**you**__… _

Maybe his mother was right.

---

**A/N: I know, not very long. But it's starting to develop the plot a little more, so don't be too angry with me. Pwetty Pwease? **

**Anyway, I've been working on my other stories, too! So, hopefully those will be up in a bit. I've almost got the next chapter of Retake! Endless Love I'm thinking some shameless smut would be nice?**

**Hugs, kitties, and spreading of uke boys asses! **

**Laynie xox**


End file.
